Enma Kozato
Power and Stats Tier: 8 | 6 Name: Enma Kozato, "Loser Enma" Origin: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Gender: Male Classification: Shimon Decimo Age: 15-16 Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, flight, durability, manipulation over an Unknown Flame of the Earth, with this he can manipulate gravity (can manipulate gravity in a way that resembles psychokinesis, manipulating targets and sending them flying in directions according to his will, Enma can also create several small spheres with asmuch gravity as a star , and further increase the gravity of these spheres to collapse and createsmall Black Holes strong enough to pull Tsuna towards them with little hope for escape), Hyper Dying Will Mode (takes the Criticism Shot to activate it or two Dying Will Pills), can use his Shimon Gauntlets for propulsion similar to what Tsuna does with his X-Gloves Weaknesses: Needs to take a Hyper Dying Will Pill or Criticism Bullet to fight at his optimum level (not normally seen as a weakness in the OBD as it is taken Enma starts in this form, but this can be taken advantage of if the OP decides for Enma to start in his Base Form) Destructive Capacity: At least building level+ | Either Star or Planet+ level Range: Planatery Speed: Hypersonic+ via powerscaling | Hypersonic+ Durability: Building level+, possibly higher via powerscaling | Mountain+ Strength: 100+ tons striking force by powerscaling(Is pretty much Tsuna's equal) Stamina: Large, is able to battle against Tsuna on even ground Standard Equipment: Shimon Ring (when activated becomes Shimon Gauntlet on both forearms) | Shimon Ring Vongola Ring (when activated go further up his forearms onto his shoulders, forming a wing-like armor on his back indifferent to what it looks like pre-Vongola Sin) Intelligence: Not anymore intelligent than "No Good Tsuna" Notable Attacks/Techniques: - Unknown Flame of the Earth: This Flame allows the user to manipulate gravity. - Hyper Dying Will: In contrast to Dying Will Mode, the user keeps all their clothes, and is also calm, rather than seeming extremely excited. Hyper Dying Will, instead of removing external limiters on the body and using pressure during a crisis, removes internal limiters; therefore releasing the person's hidden awareness. All in all, this is a stronger form with no real drawbacks. He gains flight, the ability to manipulate an Unknown Flame of the Earth and all the techniques that come with it. - Gravity Sphere: With his Earth Flame of gravity Enma is able to create spheres that have as much gravity as a star. It can be assumed that Enma is able to produce as many of these spheres as he desires and fire them toward his target. - Black Hole: By increasing the gravity of his gravity sphere Enma can cause them to collapse in on themselves and create a black hole. These produce much more gravity than the aforementioned spheres and not even light can escape them. Note: This information(About the black holes and spheres) is most certainly a highly contestable point. Put simply, the Sun's own gravity holds the entire solar system together, and Black Holes, even normal stellar ones, are massive behemoths in comparison to Enma's Black holes, with an event horizon just bigger than Tsunayoshi. How big the actual center of Enma's Black Holes are is unknown, though the smallest conceivable Black Holes, Micro Black holes, have a size of up to 0.1 mm, but even when that small, their mass is as much as the moon itself. Another ignored factor is that these Black Holes and Stars aren't naturally generated, as they are powered by Enma's Earth Flames. The stars themselves aren't even real stars, but solid spheres that mimic the gravity of stars, as Daemon was shown cutting through such a sphere. Even so, escape velocity is another issue. Being Earth Flame-based constructs, normal physics would apply except for those who possess equal or more powerful flames than the amount used to create the spheres. Key: Pre Vongola Sin amp | Post Vongola Sin amp